


Afternoon Delight

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: An established relationship story





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

The sexual tension between us is ridiculous, in fact I am surprised it isn’t visibly crackling in the air like lightning. I can feel his eyes on me, undressing me, stripping me bare. 

There’s a strong pulse beating between my legs, liquid silk dampening my underwear. I shift uncomfortably, looking around the room, sure that people must be aware of what is going on between us, but they all appear oblivious.

My eyes meet with his, calling to me, summoning me, and I am hopeless to resist. Unsteadily, I rise to my feet and almost stumble towards his office; closing the door behind me when I enter. I perch on the edge of his desk, my leg brushing against his, and he reaches for my hand, his fingers entwining with mine, my body blocking his actions from view.

I look at his face, his gaze soft, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“I missed you.”

I smile back, his voice washes over me like a warm summer breeze.

“It’s only been two hours, but I missed you too.”

His thumb strokes the back of my hand and a shiver of desire runs down my spine.

“I want you; do you want me?”

My tongue darts out to moisten my lips. “There’s never a time that I don’t.”

His smile metamorphosizes into a wicked grin. “How do you want me?”

“Naked. Inside me.”

He briefly closes his eyes, and I can see the power my words have over him.

“Mmmm, I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be.”

One of his hands moves to my inner thigh, touching, caressing, moving ever higher. Now it is my turn to close my eyes, my desire for him threatening to overwhelm me.

“Tommy.” 

His name leaves my lips like a benediction; all I can think of is him, consuming me, devouring me.

“Are you wet for me Barbara?”

“Soaking.”

His fingers creep higher still, tenderly brushing against my secret place. My hips move against his touch, frustrated, needing more.

“If we were alone, I would undo your trousers and slip my fingers inside you.”

The pressure of his fingers increases. 

“If we were alone I would let you.”

The pressure increases again, tormenting me.

“Do you want me to take you home and fuck you Barbara?”

I nod, not trusting my voice. I am so turned on that he could throw me down on the desk and I would be powerless to refuse. He withdraws his hand and stands, retrieving his jacket and draping it over his arm in front of him. Now my smile is wicked.

“Problem with your trousers my love?”

He reaches behind me, his body brushing against mine as he collects his phone and keys, his mouth level with my ear, his breath hot against my skin.

“I’ll let you take care of my problem when we get home.”

“It will be my pleasure.”

“Really? I’m hoping it will be mutual.”

“Then let’s get out of here.”

~*~

I smile as I watch Barb and the DI quietly leave. They are trying so hard to keep their relationship a secret, and I think that perhaps they have been successful as far as everyone else is concerned, but not with me. I can see contentment written over both their faces and I am pleased for them. It is about time they both had some happiness, they deserve it. Their secret is safe with me.


End file.
